Don't Look Below The Neck
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Tachibana's experience in the men's hot springs. Midori x Tachibana. OneShot (Possible smut if turned into TwoShot.)


**A/N : OneShot, possibly Twoshot. Just my own rendition of the famous hot springs chapter. May be smut if I turn it into a two shot. Thanks for reading, have a good day.**

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Haruki's tone indicated that he knew full well that the only thing Tachibana could do was turn around and flee from their current situation but asked anyway. There was no way in hell she could enter the male's hot springs, that was a sure fire way to let all of them know that she was in fact a girl.

She had been too naive, of course Matsuoka's idea of pure relaxation would be for the four of them to enter the hot springs together. In the past, he had mentioned how he dreamed of bonding in the bath house, washing each others backs and all manner of other things…

Her silence spurred Haruki on further to point out the obvious. "No matter what, a girl like you can't enter the men's hot springs. Let's just try to get away from this without any incidents."

Letting out a short puff of air, she began to take a step away from the entrance to the springs but they'd left it too late and Matsuoka popped his head under the short curtain blocking the top half of the door frame, a concerned look etched on his face. "Hey, is there a problem?"

Staring with wide eyes at Haruki, she desperatly tried to hide the stiffness in her shoulders as she stuttered out a reply to her teammate. "That-uh, well ."

All she could think about was how she needed to get away and now. "I can't-The hot springs." His eyebrows relaxed in a look of understanding. "Ah. Yes, I know about that." Disbelief flooded Tachibana's mind, he knew?

"Teenage boys are unexpectedly shy about others seeing them naked. I used to be exactly the same."

This was her chance, it was an ample opportunity to get out of this awful situation. Turning around to face him, she nodded eagerly at his words. "Yes, that's exactly it. I'm far too shy to go-"

"BUT." Matsuoka interrupted her before she could finish, suddenly it seemed impossible to get out of this deep hole she had been thrown into. His hand grasped her shoulder tightly in a effort of moral support. "You need to throw away your embarrassment. Giving your heart fully to this will help further deepen our teamwork."

This was futile.

"Get outta the way." A large man in a kimono shoved into the back of Haruki, sending him flying into Tachibana , the two tumbled to the floor just through the doorway to the hot springs. Rubbing his head, Haruki glanced down at her crumpled form, annoyance all over his face. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Apart from a mean bruise that was sure to form on her chin from face planting the hard oak floor, she was-

"Ah, Uwah!" She had never seen so much naked flesh in her life, of so many different varieties. The fall had pushed her through into the changing rooms, which presented her with countless nude males. She couldn't hold back the yelp of fright that crawled up her throat and echoed through the room.

"Why is everyone removing their clothes? I can't look." Placing her hands over her eyes, she took solace in the inky darkness that took over her vision. But still, the sight of all those wrinkled…

"Are you just joking around? It seems to be obvious why people are removing their clothes. You're so silly Tachibana." Matsuoka took it as a joke and he gently grasped her hands to pull her to her feet.

Leading her fully into the changing room, he casually began to also pull off his clothes, revealing his pale flesh. "What are you doing? Stop stripping." Tachibana's words fell on deaf ears though as he stripped himself fully and covered his _area_ with a small towel.

"Very funny. I'm going to go get into the bath." Giving her a thumbs up, he disappeared into the steamy room that waited ahead.

"Is there a real reason why you cannot enter the hot springs Tachibana?" Yukimura appeared in the spot where Matsuoka had previously been as he too stripped down. Feeling utterly embarrassed, her face flamed as she tried to avert her eyes away from his exposed lower abdomen… Clearly he was not shy about his body.

Removing his glasses, he placed them on top of his clothes in the locker provided and proceeded to stare at her, a vacant look in his eyes. "If you cannot do it, I won't force you. But just know that Mattsun was really looking forward to going to the hot springs with everyone."

Pouting, he stared at the floor, a pitiful look gracing his features. "This is also my first trip here with everyone, I was quite happy to be here with you all." And with that, he too disappeared out of the room.

Haruki let out a sigh of relief and continued to stare at the doorway Yukimura had stepped through, as to make sure he wasn't returning. "Okay, it is good that they entered first. Now we have the perfect opportunity to es- What the hell are you doing?!"

The weight of Yukimura's words weighed heavy on her shoulders and her guilty conscience got the better of her as she yanked off her tshirt and let it fall to the floor. "It is decided. I will be entering the men's hot springs."

Seeing the look on her face, Haruki saw that it was a lost cause to argue with her. Once her mind was set on something, nothing would change it. Removing his own clothes, he was quick to wrap his waist with a towel and avoid any eye contact with her as she hid her own body with one.

She never though the day would come when she would be thankful to have no chest. "You must get this bath over with as quickly as possible. I said I would help you keep your secret and I always keep my word. I just never thought you were thing much of an idiot."

As the two walked towards the entrance, Haruki gave her some words of wisdom. "You absolutely cannot scream every time you see a naked man's body. Just keep your eyes fixed on the neck upwards."

Once the steam of the room had dispersed, Haruki made a beeline to where the ideal place for her to be was. The bath she was aiming for was supposedly full to the brim with scented bubbles that would easily disguise her feminine body and once she had been there for an acceptable amount of time, she would excuse herself. Everybody was a winner.

Sinking into the warm water, she couldn't hold back the orgasmic sound the left her lips at how wonderful it felt on her aching limbs. Haruki cleared his throat next to her, his cheeks were flush with colour.

"Maybe don't make that kind of noise in her, it was…"

"Haruki, Tachibana, fancy seeing you here." Standing before them, in his naked glory was Fujimoto from team Hoshishiro.

"Fujimoto?" The two of them said in unison, both equally as shocked at seeing him standing in front of them. Tachibana did what she was told and focused solely on the neck upwards, which was easy to do since he was now sat in the bath opposite them, a look of ecstasy on his face as he allowed himself to sink into the bubbles.

"The Hoshishiro team is staying here tonight. The others should be around somewhere." As if his words had summoned them, Haruki's twin brother appeared at his side and leant over so his face was mere centimeters from him. "Good evening brother."

On reflex, Haruki reached behind him, latched onto Tachibana's towel, not listening to her exclaim that it was hers, and threw it at his brother. Except it missed drastically and disappeared into the distance. Feeling it was make or break, he leapt from his bath and ran off, his brother hot on his heels.

"Wait, my towel!" She was finished. There was no way she could get out of there without her towel. Fujimoto would definetly see her even if she ran and now she didn't have Haruki as added protection. This whole thing was a bad idea from the start…

The heat from the bath had began to make her head dizzy, she was nearing her limit. The last thing she wanted was to pass out and be discovered that way. How humiliating.

Oh my, what are you doing in here?" Leaning her head softly to the side, she was startled at Midori's handsome face in the bath Haruki had been occupying. His cheeks were pink and his dark hair slicked back.

"I know this is strange but can I borrow your towel for a short moment?" Frowning, his eyes examined her, noticed her lack of towel and grinned. "Ah, what should I do. No matter how much you want to stay a part of your team, only bad kids dare to enter the mens bath, I think I need to punish you."

Feeling her stomach drop, a churning in her lower gut indicated she was feeling something else. She'd felt nothing when she had seen all these other naked males but something was different when it came to Midori. Her eyes were slowly lowering from his neck, examing his chest and-

While she was daydreaming about his flawless skin, he had leant over the small barrier between their bodies and pressed his lips against her ear. "If you kiss me, I will happily lend it to you."

That had been the last thing she expected to come from him. Glancing across at Fujimoto, he was blissfully unaware of the exchange between her and Midori as he cooed over how comfortable he was.

Midori's voice taunted her as he continued to toy with the edge of his towel. "It will be difficult for you without the towel, come on, just one little kiss."

There were so many things wrong with her giving into him, for one, they were in a public place were anybody could see them and two, for anybody else witnessing it, it would be two guys kissing. But the heat of the water was becoming unbearable, she could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier and the sounds around her were becoming muffled.

"Did I carry the joke on for too long? I was just kidding. Here, I will lend you-"

Leaning her body over, she gently pressed her lips against his, secretly savoring the soft texture of his lips. The initial shock wore off quickly and Midori soon deepened the kiss, his tongue trailed into her mouth, caressing hers in a skillful manner.

As his hand slid up to hold the back of her head, Fujimoto let out a loud squeak at seeing the two of them tongue tied. Tachibana, with her head no longer clouded from the heat of the moment, ripped herself away from Midori, grabbed the towel and made a break for it.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Midori's fingers traced his lower lip, a look of wonder in his eyes as he watched her run away.


End file.
